mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:75.22.54.137
WELCOME ABOARD! YOU ARE AT JESUELOVER1503's TALK PAGE! (I have the picture up because he is like my avatar) please leave a message....! (hehe) jsslvr1503 8D Sig: Payment For the mars team did you see my payment changes. I will pay you on Sunday. That's when I give out payment. 01:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) i saw it. no, i can't pay for a month's work, if you only worked for a week.I paid for 1 week's work, though. 17:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Rank 7 Trade Well, we could trade totemic animals to different totemic animals. I have all the blueprints except the mountain lion, and I've got the clicking for that under control. If you send me a snake I'll send you a rabbit, but it might take a while because I don't have enough clicks to get the fur and claws needed to make it. Gauntlet Banners I have 30+...Why? 01:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) i need them for rank 8...i am rank 8....if possible please send i will give you a FR. ok? Well they will cost you... legoace342 Hello, this is legoace342. I would like some help creating and customizing a barnstar (I have tried the template; it doesn't work). Thank you! legoace342(Talkpage)( )(Publicview) 17:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you please visit my talkpage? On it, I have responded to you with important information. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!!!! Oh, and as my barnstar says, what module(s) would you like the clicks on? 02:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 10 on my elemental earth gallery and 10 on my pet hawk. Oh, I have plenty of totemic feed........ would you like all 20 clicks on your pet hawk? It wouldn't be inconvenient for me, so would that be better? 17:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Vote! please if you see this, vote on this creation at design by me in the atlantis section: Atlantis Underwater HQ Research Base thanks There is no creation that is even close to that description in its title. Are you sure that's what it's called? Also, I have plenty of totemic feed, so I could give you all 20 clicks to your pet hawk. Would you like me to do that instead? 17:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) i should have put : when you see it.....i posted it today....please chack for it in a few days.....it has to be moderated.......and yes please put all of the things on my pet rabbit I have finished giving you the clicks on your pet rabbit....... I will check the gallery in a few days. Thank you for everything! Oh, and in the orange box on your userpage says you are Rank 7, but on MLN you are Rank 8. Also, I have voted on your creation, and will keep voting on it. 20:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ??????? What are you talking about? I won the auction. Mm11 told me it was over on the auction page so I thought I won, or else I would have bid over your amount. 01:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) well here is the thing.....he was irst unfair to you, then he was unfair to me....so i think he left you a message asking if we could split the prize. ok? i only need the totemic animals and 2 CSU's....ok? Wait a minute. All the totemics and 2 CSU's? That's waaay too much. How about we give you 1 CSU (so me and FDH can divide the others), and your choice of 2 totemic animals, and last 22 (all of them) totemic feathers. Also you don't have to click MM11's page at all. 10:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) what about we each get a CSU for sure. but why can't i atleast have one oeach animal? i mean you aren't going to need totemics for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG time.........and FDH is already rank 10 so he has no use for them so why can i have at least 1 CSU and all the animals....not the totemic pieces just the animals...? Ok you get 1 CSU and 1 of each totemic animal, and you don't need to click at all. Deal 19:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar help Hello I have made 2 more barnstar pages. Can you edit the barnstar in both of them slightly so that i can edit them? The barnstar pages are: User:Legoace342/Barnstar2 and User:Legoace342/Barnstar3. It would be a big help. Thank you, 03:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I would like the image for Barnstar#2 to be Clippings.png, and the image for Barnstar#3 to be AgentsDossier.png. 04:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ok done......the way that you can do it in the future is to copy the code from a custom barnstar that is already made then edit it to change the colors and the image and text. ok? and one of the best things to do to learn code is to experiment on a snad box page...which is just a blank page in your user space......User:legoace342/Sandbox Ok, thank you! I have given the 20 clicks on your pet mountain lion. Thanks! 17:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) BOB? SUPER BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello, trying to help Hello, I have heard that Johnater owes you some things. I have contacted Joeman200, who will contact Johnater. On Joeman's talkpage, tell him what Johnater owes you. Thanks, 17:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hm... Actually, I've never seen the dancing marshmellow emoticon. :D'' ''well, there is always a first! -jsslvR Thank you Thank you so much for the sig, I like it the way it looks. I'm working on an barnstar that I'm going to give you.-- 19:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) } |} Rank 8 As you are Rank 8 and I could be soon, can we maybe make some deals on trading and clicking? Thank you. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 16:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) sure but i need you to be a gauntlet ok? 16:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Remember I am talking about the future, but still feel free to roam on Rank 8. |Guitarmasta099|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!|Talk and Shop (It's the cheapest around!)| 15:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC)